Sliding Doors
by bexr91
Summary: What would happen if jackson had made it onto the Monorail at Miami airport before the doors shut? Doors open and doors close... What will it be for Jackson and Lisa? *Alternate Ending* Will be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Taking off her cardigan, gripping the phone tightly in her hand, Lisa dumped the piece of white clothing into the bin. Adrenaline surged through her tired body, her mind was wrought with thoughts and fears. She could hear her shoes tap against the stone floor, her knees were light and weakened in her heightened state, the loudness of her breathing drowned out the noise of the airport. She spotted two security men, seeming to hasten somewhere.

'I must blend in!' she thought, suddenly. She spotted a clipboard out of the corner of her eye and a spur of the moment plan changed her tapping shoes toward the small restaurant.

The women looked slightly agitated and confused as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Wendy for Airport Food Services, have you dined at this terminal before?" Lisa asked in a hasted but managerial tone. As the women began to turn their heads, she darted away, speed walking toward the duty-free shops. The phone in her hand became heavy, the weight of what she had done pressed on her chest. Suffocating her. She dialled for her hotel, his phone denied the call for lack of signal.

"No! Shit!." She exclaimed under a quiet breath, glancing upward, she spotted the barman, yet another idea forming in her mind. Taking in a deep breath, she approached, appearing flustered and worn out.

"Hi there, I'm so sorry to bother you, but my phone isn't working, is there anyway I can use the phone? Please it's an emergency!" She gasped, polite, placing a broad but false smile on her face. The barman looked just as tired as she did and by no means willing to do a good deed.

"Im sorry, Miss, but it isn't policy to do s-" He was interrupted by another man, sat on the stool to the left, peppered hair graced his temples, around the same age as her father.

"Here, please use mine." He stated in a hard but friendly tone, she suspected his gruff voice was from years of smoking. She pulled a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, Thank-you so much, sir! I can't tell you how important this call is!" She looked at him anxiously, the barman serving another woman next to her.

"I'm just gonna take this ov-" She motioned to where the tables were. He simply raised his hand an smiled.

Her breathing was erratic again, punching in the hotel's number with shaky hands, the dial-tone heightened her anticipation and made her feel nauseous, it felt like decade before her call was answered.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cyn-"

"Cynthia! Put me through to Keefe's room!" She interrupted, watching her surroundings carefully.

"Lisa?. What do you mean?" She anxiously replied.

"Evacuate the hotel, get everyone out, Keefe is a target, Cynthia, Keefe is a target!" Lisa said with a shrill like quality to her voice.

"But-"

"Somebody is going to kill him Cynthia, please, get him OUT!" Lisa her a gasp before the phone went silent. Lisa closed her eyes, releasing a long breath.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A gruff voice asked. She opened her eyes to reveal the owner of the phone she was using.

"I'm sorry ,but I must catch my flight, I hope everything is OK now?" He continued kindly, Lisa gave a smile, forever grateful for his kindness.

"Yes, Thank-you so much, it's alright now." She replied happily, placing the phone into his hand.

"Have a good flight." She stated, a managerial tone seeping into her words.

"Thank-you, take care." He responded, already moving away.

Lisa turned and walked toward the exit, once again trying Jackson's phone.

"Dammit!" She cried, receiving a few wary stares from other passengers around her. She glanced at security security pounding up the escalators, quickly, she picked up a magazine, turning away from them and towards the small shop and awaited the footsteps to become distant before trailing backwards and looking after them. Her gazed landed on the lean figure of Jackson Rippner, recognition in his own eyes led to a malicious anger, his shoulders became tense. Blood pumped loudly in her ears, a gripping fear clutched at her chest making her dizzy. She did the only thing she could think of to do.

She dropped the magazine and ran full sprint to the exit.

Too afraid to look back, she continued on, as if Hades himself were chasing after her, up the flight of stairs, her legs burning with effort, she glanced downwards, seeing him just below, hair messed from his own sprint. Pushing past a mother and daughter with an 'I'm sorry', she pounded on, well aware of the concerned look from other passengers, but too afraid to shout out. All the could do was continue her pursuit.

"Heads up!" She shouted, gaining an uninterrupted path through a cluster of passengers. If it weren't for her loud breathing, she would have been able to hear Jackson's own footsteps echoing her own. Twisting, she tried to look back, just as her heel caught in the travelator, making her trip and fall clumsily onto the carpet, earning burns on her knees and elbows. Turning sideways, she watched him bound past a passenger, knocking him brutally out of the way. Standing up with effort as her legs ached and burned, she switched the phone into her other hand and moved on, well aware that she was close to leaving Miami airport.

Twisting round the corner, she barged into the monorail, making everyone alert and wary of her panicked gaze. Silently pleading with the doors to close.

"Come on, come on, Close!" She begged quietly, desperately. All at once, his dark figure came into view, a loud wheezing deafened her ears, a masculine hand wrapped it way around the edge of the door, followed by a foot. He grabbed at her, suddenly very aware of the other worried passengers, he watched them clutch at their luggage even harder. She could hear anger in his wheezing, something uncontrollable, something unleashed.

The doors closed.

"Jackson, please, N-" She began, her voice coated in terror and equally shaky. He pulled her into what she was sure was the look of a hug on the outside, but she knew, it was a way to make her know who was in control, that she would resent his closeness but he would still no longer allow her out of reach.

"Shhh." He whispered into her hair. She pushed against his chest but to no avail, both were breathing heavily. She felt him tilt her chin up and move her head to the side, in her fear, she found it difficult to breathe, a deadly weight rested upon her, crushing her struggles.

"Think you would get away did you?" He hissed into her ear, his hot breathe sending revulsion down her spine.

"You have no _idea_, what is coming your way.." He added enigmatically. She felt his head move again, tears burned in her eyes and refused to fall.

"Give me the phone, Leese." He demanded quietly, yet managing to convey violence in every letter. Her limbs were frozen in place, the movement of the monorail and the closeness of Jackson made her dizzy and nauseous, suddenly, a sob rose in her throat. For appearances sake, he began stroking her hair and then her cheek.

"Don't make me ask again." He warned. Numb limbs moved into action, raising her arm for him to take his phone from her hold.

"Good girl." He whispered as the monorail came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Swearing and violence in this chapter! Jackson may seem harsh but he is blinded by fury. Our Heroine will return, I promise!

* * *

Were she concentrating ,she would have felt Jackson's head move about the car, wary of the other passengers and their suspicions, his heavy breathing constantly reminded her of what she had done, of the ammunition for his insatiable fury to unfurl toward her, briefly, she considered the pain he must be in but swiped it away just as quickly. His grip on her tightened as the monorail came to a stop.

"Alert any suspicions, your father is dead." He seethed, releasing his grip on her as the doors opened.

"Your going to anyway, Jackson." She breathed as he pulled her after him. He didn't respond, instead, he seemed intent on his progress out of the airport, he also tried his phone but seemed to encounter the same lack of signal.

"Jackson, what are you doing? Not my father, please Jackson!" She cried, pulling against his hold.

"Keep your fucking hysterics down, Lisa." He demanded, gripping her face.

"Your coming with me. I always keep my promises." He continued, pulling her out to the parking lot.

"What promises? What do you mean?" She asked, her voice rising in panic, upon entering the parking lot, suddenly, the early Miami heat hit her, as well as the overwhelming desire to run. Punching him in the gut, he wheezed, coughing and relaxed his grip on her wrist. Dashing toward the exit, once again, however, Hades managed to catch up with her. Grabbing her shirt, she heard a loud tear as he fisted the fabric, making her trip and stumble as he grabbed her hair.

"You have pushed me too fucking far, woman!" He hissed, bashing her over the head with the phone. Dizzy, she felt her weight give out, but instead felt herself being lifted, the hideous hiss of Jackson Rippner loud in her face, tears fell over her cheeks. Dropping her legs down harshly onto the asphalt, she heard a car unlock distantly before being pushed into a leather seat. Taking deep breathes, she waited for her mind to clear and heard Jackson get into the drivers seat.

"What?.. Car?" She gasped.

"I had to get away after Starbucks somehow, Leese." He commented, though not for her benefit. Opening the glove compartment, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs, the metal shone harshly into her eyes. She looked at him for the first time properly since she told him of the rape. He looked like a mad-man, hair stuck to his forehead and hung over his eyes in a sinister manner, his skin was flushed and paler than usual. His eyes were completely devoid of emotion, a simmering anger replaced the quiet compassion she had seen there previous. Wide eyed, she began shaking her head.

"No.." She whispered, never more afraid to disobey him. He gave a lopsided snide grin. His eyes blazed.

"No Jackson!.. No!" She cried. Ripping her hand out of reach and struggling, grappling at the door, several obscenities later, he clicked the handcuffs unbearably tight on her wrists.

"Ah..Ow, please-"

"Save it." He interrupted. Face forward and determined, he drove away hastily. Lisa's mind went into over-drive, she had called the hotel, but what of her father? What was Jackon's plan? All she knew, was that she had to get away but her choices were getting fewer and fewer. A motion caught her attention, Jackson was dialling again.

"Who are you calling, Jackson?" She asked, a tremble to her voice, her hands itching to grab hold of the phone.

"What are you doing?" She cried, moving to take the phone. A beeping was heard, he pulled it away from his ear to view the screen, only to throw it angrily in the back-seat. In frustration, he dragged a hand through his hair and saw the tell-tale sign of stress in the jump of a muscle in his cheek. He suddenly turned to her.

"Did you use that phone, Leese?" He asked, a dangerous calm to his wheezing voice. Suddenly, the Miami heat made her boil.

"No.." She trailed, shaking her head, eyes wide.

"You sure about that?" He asked, eyes narrowed. She took an audible swallow.

"Yes.." She replied, voice shaky.

"There was no signal in the airport." she returned, her voice quivering to her dismay. She felt a hot tear cascade down her cheek. Suddenly his face contorted, his mouth twisted into a dangerous sneer, his eyes blazed with a humid anger, spitting fire into her face. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her head to the dashboard.

"Don't lie to me!" He bellowed, voice cracking under the pressure.

"Did you call the fucking hotel?" He demanded, voice cracking with anger. She responded by a rising sob in her throat, a desperate sound even to her ears. He released her, the fire in her scalp receding. Slowly, she pulled her head back upright. Only to gaze down the street of Blossom Palms Lane.

Emotions careened out of control suddenly as the car came to a halt. The bubble of panic exploded violently in her chest, flailing her limbs every where, struggling and screaming like a mad woman. She punched her knuckles at the window, the metal handcuffs clinking and scratching the glass in turn. She turned her anger on an expectant Jackson. Undoing his seatbelt, he turned toward her and grabbed her cuffed wrists as they attempted to land on him, a growl emanated from his throat as he pinned them to her chest and leaned over her and into her seat.

"No!...No, no,no Jacks- No!" She repeated, gasping for air. He gave a nasty smile.

"Yes Lisa, you made your choice, Keefe over Daddy." He spat. In return, Lisa spat angrily in his face.

"All you had to do was make one phone call, Leese!" He yelled into her face, squeezing her neck aggressively.

"It's time.." He added quietly, releasing her, wiping the saliva from his face. He got out of the car, going around to Lisa's side and hauling her out, attempting a hefty kick but failing her target. She saw a suspicious man in a grey suit, glasses and grey hair. He reached into his jacket.

"DADDY!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Jackson's hand clamped harshly over it, the man got out a gun and pointed it right at her. Her limbs froze.

"What the hell is going on, Jackson?" The man asked. A shadow of a figure came to the doorway of the house, Lisa struggled and cried muffled words against Jackson's hand, the outline of her father shadowing the scenario outside. The man twisted in his step and aimed the gun at Joe Reisert, but with a cry, Joe dodged into another room. His previous military training reliving past situations. She began to cry as the man hastened in, gun pulled and alert.

"Stop fighting." Jackson demanded in a quiet hiss.

"We don't wanna miss the show." He added, dragging her toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since she escaped the plane, Lisa found herself not pulling away, but pulling him forwards into the house in her desperate attempt to salvage her Father's life. Her breathing matched that of Jackson's, wheezed and uneven. The interior to the house seemed so dark in comparison to the outside world. She considered that she would not make it out alive, especially if the harsh grip on her arm from Jackson was anything to go by.

_'He'll finish the job..'_ She thought distantly. It sent a frisson of fear and anger down her spine.

Stepping inside, she turned to Jackson, his demeanour was wild and crazed, his sharp eyes darting around the room. She heard a clash from the kitchen and pulled against Jackson's grip to hasten there.

"No!" She shouted, her voice cracking. She was yanked backwards.

" Leighton!" Jackson hissed, though she suspected that he would have shouted were it not for the wound in his neck. He pulled her uncharacteristically gently through the lounge, keeping her behind him slightly. Occasionally she tripped his heels, and she wondered if he had consciously acted to shield her. His grip on her arm lessened considerable for a moment and Lisa exploited this opportunity to pull herself away violently, the cuffs dug and twisted into her skin. With a cry, she turned and bolted. Pushing a lamp on the side table next to the sofa at Jackson's torso as she ran, he was close behind her. She heard a distant smash, before she ran through the hallway toward the kitchen.

Her father grasped a knife and a gun, she had always suspected he had a gun kept within the house, the knife, a cooking utensil from the kitchen. The man, Leighton, had is gun poised at him, they both were locked in a shoot-out, neither moving. Leighton didn't seem to notice her presence behind him, at least, until her Father turned her attention toward her. She had never seen him look so powerful before, his eyes were narrowed and harsh. Angry.

Leighton turned and Lisa took this advantage to tackle him to the floor, his leg twisting around the other. They both crashed to the floor.

"Leese!" Her Dad shouted. Lisa punched the man in the face, her bound hands affording her a harder hit. Joe Reisert stepped on the wrist holding the gun, Leighton hastened for something at his side. She grappled with him.

_'..Sitting in the dark, listening to smooth jazz and sharpening his 12" K-Bar... That a knife, Leese.' _

A knife he was aiming for, she felt Jackson's presence at her back, he reached over her. A flash of movement and her Father aimed at Jackson.

"Daddy, call the police!" She hissed quietly, her head turned slightly to the side to direct her voice. In that moment, Leighton punched her in the face, sending her sprawling to the kitchen floor, where Jackson was waiting for her. He viciously grabbed the K-bar from Leighton's grasp.

"Don't move." Came Joe Reisert's deadly calm voice. Jackson froze, she felt Jackson's arm wrap around her waist as she kneeled on the floor in attempts to stand. She flinched away, but he gripped tighter. Hauling her up quickly in front of him.

A shot rang out. Lisa pressed her eyes closed, her entire body frozen, breathing ceased. When she felt Jackson readjust his grip on her, she opened her eyes.

"You're either a perfect shot or a terrible one, Joe." Jackson commented behind her. Joe Reisert was frozen in place, the bullet narrowly missing his daughter's shoulder.

"Your daughter and I have unfinished business." He continued. Lisa began pulling at his restrained arm, only to come into contact with a blade at her chin. She gasped loudly, her helplessness making a tear roll down her face.

"What business?" Joe Reisert continued warily.

"No, daddy! He was on the plane, he threatened the Kee-" She broke off as an arm squeezed her throat, cutting off oxygen. Joe Reisert raised his gun pointedly.

"Rippner, we've gotta get out of here." Leighton suggested, rather logically. Lisa elbowed Jackson harshly in the stomach, making him double over, she twisted and aimed for the knife in his hand. Flashes of movement caught her eye as Leighton pounced on her father, tearing at his arm for the gun.

Lisa kicked Jackson in the leg, her heel embedding into the muscle of his thigh. He dropped the knife, a hideous cry of anguish tearing at her ears. She grabbed it and ran down the hallway and toward the stairs. She could hear a snarl from Jackson as he approached her, she ripped her other heel off and threw it at his face, it scratched his cheek.

"Fuck-" He snarled, still continuing his pursuit. A shout from her father and another shot made her freeze on the staircase. Knife clutched in her hand. The phone rang in the distance. She twisted on the staircase turning to confront her attacker once more. She held the knife out in-front of her, he gave a sinister chuckle.

"Hope you know how to use that Leese, I swear, once I get hold of it, you wont have a second to blink." Another twisted smirk alighted his face, his raised hands gave away his wariness. She could hear sirens in the distance, hoping it was coming to her aid. She turned her eyes back to Jackson's stormy ones.

"Where's your male-driven fact based logic now Jack? You should have listened to your dog and got out of here." She replied, eyes wide, taking another step down the staircase, the prospect of the cops coming re-alighting her courage. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he swiped his hair out of his eyes.

"Daddy?" She called, she distantly heard a grunt and a shout, a thump and a crash. In an instant, she swung at him, the knife cutting through the air, instantly he stepped backwards.

"Get back!" She demanded, one step too close and he knocked her arm away from him but not without slashing through his forearm, he gave a gruff yelp before twisting her arm. The knife clattered to the floor. She gave a hefty kick before collapsing to the floor to grab the handle. He was too quick however, and got there first. He pulled her up by her hair, she could feel his leg quivering where she had impaled her heel.

"Ahh!" She yelped, another shot and she saw Leighton fall to the floor, his body still. Jackson's actions froze.

"Lisa?" Her Father called, concern coating his speech.

"Da-" She was cut off as Jackson slapped a hand over her mouth. The sirens were so close now. Joe Reisert came to the hallway, gun raised.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...come any closer, she's dead." Jackson spoke measuredly. Joe Reisert's eyes widened, his aim shook. Lisa continued to struggle pulling at the hands on her mouth and around her shoulders. The knife shone aggressively. She felt Jackson look around the premises. His actions seemed to be unknowing and unsure. However, he quickly seemed to decide.

"We'll talk again." Jackson promised him, before pulling Lisa out of the house, crying and screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa watched the drag marks in the grass as she irritated and damaged the smooth green on her fathers lawn. Soil heaped and ridged under her bare heels as Jackson half dragged and half carried Lisa toward the road. All she knew was that she may as well have signed her own death sentence if Jackson managed to wrestle her into a car. She tripped up on his hard leather shoe, stubbing her large as he twisted her around toward the silver beamer he had told her about only a few hours earlier. How real it seemed. Hand still clamped over her mouth, she gave a muffled cry as the adrenaline helped keep her moving. How she resented him.

All at once, he slammed his forehead into her once again, white heat exploding behind her skull and head as she rebounded off the top of the car. She began to fade as Jackson still pushed and pulled her about like a rag doll, she could feel her hair stick around the edges of her face as her head hung. Now seated in the passenger's seat of the car, she watched the abrasive shoes in her line of sight, his heavy and hideous panting from effort deafening her ears. Before her eyes closed, he reached over a hastening hand, removing the sticking locks of her hair back from her face. An intense urge to cry found its way to her throat and behind her eyes as they finally drifted shut. Protecting her from the awful pain of the her world.

When Lisa awoke once more, her eyes opened brightness. harsh lights penetrated through her iris', heightening an, already, nasty was hot. She took deep breaths, her chest tight and aching. Her pain reminded her of her situation, of Jackson and the flight and the fear only increased the reality of it. She saw that she was in a car park. She squinted her eyes to see that she was at a railway station. 'West Pal-' Lisa could make out, the rest of the title hidden. 'West Palm Beach' She commended.

"We're still in Florida!" Lisa exclaimed out loud. She was even more surprised to see that she was unbound. Snapping off her seatbelt quickly, she fumbled for the door handle. Unsurprised that it was locked, she slammed her palm on the windows, realising that her heels would have come in very useful at this moment with a solid kick to the glass. Ripping open the glove compartment, she scrambled around to find only a few documents. CLambering over the seats, Lisa still couldn't find anything useful. Jackson had cleared out the car in anticipation for her waking up. She didn't have long. Climbing back into the passenger seat, she watched as a family strolled past a few feet in front of the car. A husband and wife with their son perhaps.

"Help!" She cried, fiercely bashing the windows with all her might.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, the little boy, no older than six years old, turned in her direction. He seemed to pick up on her distress as he began to pull back on his mother's hand.

"Help me! Call the police!" Lisa continued. The mother looked quizzically at the little boy, pulling on his limb to proceed forward. Lisa's slamming of her palms were beginning to ache. The father also looked at the little boy, following his line of sight to her wild and frightened eyes.

"Help me, Please! Get me out of here! Call the Police!" Lisa cried as the man walked toward the car, concern and fear etched on his face. He came right to the window, where the mother and son held back, her arms hugging his shoulders to her body as they watched.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" He called with some wariness. Lisa nodded her head frantically.

"Please!" She asked.

"You have to hurry, he'll be back! Call the Police, please" She continued. Registering the need for urgency as he scanned her features, noting parts of her face she was sure was blood, he whipped out his phone.

"My name is Lisa Reisert! I've been kidnap-" She called to him, just as a shadow stalked the side of the car, and the sound of footfalls on tarmac traced the cars side. She heard a voice.

"No, Don't listen to him, Please!" She begged, tears falling uncontrollably down her face. Her head pounded, her adrenaline making her hands shake. She watched as Jackson lead them away toward the front of the car. An arm around the man's shoulders, he had changed, she noted, his style casual with a bag slung over his shoulder. He gestured and smiled, that obscene and charming grin on his sickly face. The man looked warily back to her and she continued to shake her head at him. The man's mannerisms changed to become more agitated and defensive, Jackson held up a hand and motioned toward the car. Lisa looked between them, puzzled at what was going on. The man called to his wife as Jackson came back toward her, a furious expression on his face, he put the key in the door and she looked up as he paused, his eyes promising pain if she were to do anything rash.

He slowly opened the car door, the click loud in the silence. She tensed, shifting in her position slightly and he leaned in and smiled at her, an evil and wicked lopsided grin.

"Hi Leese" He spoke, his voice hoarse and grating.

"Here's the deal, if you don't smile and make it look like your just a little upset about my leaving you and being mentally unstable, I will kill them. ALL of them." He accentuated, his meaning clear."Think before you do something stupid, Leese." He continued, still smiling but with a menacing tone. He turned to the man through the windscreen, Lisa did, also. She held his gaze for a moment. Wishing he could see her thoughts.

"Got it?" He asked slowly, hissing. She nodded, tears in her eyes. Her face broke out into an agonizing smile, holding up her arms in surrender and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before smiling again. He didn't look convinced. Sensing Jackson's tense and shift, Lisa whipped open her door at stumbled out before anyone could move.

"I'm sorry." She called as the man paused shuffling through his pockets. She came around to the front of the car.

"I'm sorry, I've been in an accident." She commented, pasting a fake smile on her face that she was so used to doing at work.

"He's right, I just panicked. Everything's ok now." She offered. Looking at the small boy, she then turned her eyes back to him.

"Thankyou." She whispered, voice failing. Shifting in her position.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking back at Jackson with clear suspicion. Her heart broke at the familiar words and the comfort they gave her. She gave a broken smile.

"Yes... Im sure." She replied, he turned and walked back to the car.

"Sorry for that, pal, like I said, she's ok." Jackson's hiss called. Lisa clambered into her seat, barely containing her despair. Jackson got into the car, his movements sure and swift, the atmosphere was tense as they both watched the family walk off. Lisa pondered the reality that she'd never have a family and would probably never make it beyond the week if Jackson had his way.

Suddenly she felt her chin being grasped and turned toward him, his fingers not harsh on her face, looking at him, is pale skin, tired eyes and dishevelled appearance, she never felt so vulnerable as she gazed into the rough cut aquamarine eyes. A tear fell, trailing down her face and over his hand. His grip suddenly tightened painfully.

"Dont EVER do that again Lisa." He said in a calm voice. She felt an anger blossom within her chest, at a dangerous intensity.

"FUCK YOU!" She spat into his face before turning and ripping the door open. She went to stand before Jackson grappled with her, yanking her back by her top and hair, she let out a cry at the pain. He pulled harder.

"No Jackson! My Head hurts!" She exclaimed in pain , hand still in her hair, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hair, bringing her ear near to his lips.

"My goddamn throat hurts, Leese! Like a bitch!" He hissed into her ear, she squirmed in his grasp.

"Your not going anywhere!" He said aggressively. Pulling harder on her hair.

"You can't do this! You Dont need me!" She replied in utmost fear. She felt him fumbling behind her, a zip opened, his hand was unrelenting in her hair as she tried to hit his shoulders and face.

"Stop it!" He commanded darkly, dodging her hits. She felt him twist back around, a cloth-covered her nose and mouth. he hand from her hair moved to her waist as he held her face. In horror she screamed, struggling and pushing against her restraints.

"Shhh..sh.. shh Leese." He spoke with an unnatural softness.

"Your stunts on the flight have left me with ALOT to deal with as well as wounds to tend to." He continued, clear fury in his tone as he shook her.

"You don't know what I need.." He said, a strange secret laced in his voice. Overwhelmed and drugged, Lisa fell unconscious, the darkness finally taking her away from the cruelties of the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. Even at the recesses of her mind she felt it, stabbing and strong. Throbbing. She swallowed, her throat constricting in disuse and stinging with dryness. The urge to cry was overwhelming and her head throbbed with an angry burn. Her eyes were cloudy, the world in black and white as she struggled to gain consciousness. Turning her head slightly, she felt a pain in her scalp where Jackson aggressively pulled. Bolts of adrenaline shot down her neck in memory. Her nightmare wasn't over.

She could hear voices as her eyes flickered open. Dark shapes shifted in a dim lighting. Hr eyes opened fully and focussed on a white ceiling. A light was on her left which created shadows as she followed the voices. She found herself on a yellow bed, the blanket was quite rough to what she was used to, ugly in colour. On her elbows, she continued to try and sit up, adjusting to the throbbing in her temples and wincing. A door to the right let to what she presumed was a bathroom, the voices were loud with an underlying anger, Jackson's was distinct in it's scratchy hiss and she felt panic. Keeping as silent as she could, neck prickling in fear and eyes glued to the door, Lisa stood, her bare feet giving a soft tap against the hard carpet. She closed her eyes in a wince as her head pounded only to open her eyes to the bare torso of an agitated Jackson Rippner.

"You shouldn't have woken so early, Lisa." He said with effort, moving toward her. His tone indicated slight surprise and Lisa feared he would drug her to unconsciousness once more. She stepped backwards in alarm.

"What is going on, Jackson? Where are we?" She asked, her voice small and wispy from disuse.

"I can't deal with you right now." Jackson replied,giving a sharp push that ended up with Lisa half on the bed. Movement from behind him caught her attention as she sat up, he sat on the bed next to her. The man came into view and to her horror, she recognised the man behind him as he emerged from what she presumed to be the bathroom.

"You!" She gasped, his face twisted toward the side slightly and his own eyes recognised her own. Jackson blocked her sight as he shifted next to her and she place her hands on his arm and chest to move him.

"Hello Lisa." The man she knew as Mr Andrews, replied, eyes sparkling with warmth.

"You- Your- Jackson?" She began, turning to Jackson in confusion. She hadn't realised how close they were until that moment, his face aligned with her own, only inches away and she could feel the warmth he radiated as he watched her intensely. He gave a strained grin.

"Lisa, I see you have met another member of the organisation." He stated with obvious glee, his hands coming to rest either side of her, ready to grab at any moment. Realising this, she elbowed him in the neck and pounced off the bed on the other side.

"You work with him?!" She asked in disbelief as Mr Andrews moved toward her, she knew she was trapped but wanted her space.

"Stay back, Please, just, give me some space." She asked with a quiver to her voice, a hand out in front of her. She thought things over, whirling round and round back to when Mr Andrews often stayed at the hotel. Fury replaced her uncertainty.

"Wait-" She began in deep thought.

"I don't have the time or patience for your hysterics, Leese, time for some shut eye, don't you think?" he asked with an evil twist to his mouth as he, too, came closer.

"The file corruptions we had, that happened soon after your stay!" She claimed, jabbing a finger in Mr Andrews direction in accusation, he gave a strangely impressed smile.

"That was you?" She asked in disbelief, remembering the hassle and migraine from that particular working day.

"What can I say, Lisa.. I had a job to do." He shrugged. At that moment, Jackson's body collided into her own, his lithe arms wrapping around her, she kicked out, the blinds to the sliding doors rattling as he pulled her backwards.

"John, get the chloroform" Jackson commanded impatiently, effort in his voice.

"No! I don't want to!" Lisa cried, clawing at him, she threw her head back but he anticipated her move and gripped the hair at the back of her skull.

"No can do, Lisa, I have things to sort out from the mess you have made, so while good ol' John works his Doctor techniques on me, I need you quiet and out of trouble."

She shook her head slightly in disagreement.

"I know you will try your usual antics, Leese. God-damn it! You weren't supposed to happen." He commented darkly. At that moment she felt tears leak from her burning eyes, he was burning hot behind her, his scent, alarmingly comforting was as concentrated as ever. His grip on her waist was sure and unrelenting. His breathing was loud in her ear, the rawness making her shiver, the hand at her hair lessened as John came back into view. He was meticulous, his movements measured, if not cold as he poured the suffocating liquid onto the piece of clothe.

"My Dad?" She asked in a whisper to Jackson but her eyes remained glued to Mr Andrews. She began to panic once more as he approached.

"Jackson?!" She cried in despair. His hand moved to hold her across the forehead as the clothe was placed firmly over her mouth and nose. Muffled cries were swallowed by Mr Andrews hand, the vapours stung her eyes, making her cry all the more. She kicked against the legs of Mr Andrews and she caught him in the knee, his stony façade faltered slightly giving way to warmth once again. She heard him whisper shush's.

–

Back and forth from the office to the front desk, Lisa was having a busy morning due to a seminar taking place and over a hundred guests, all of which were no nonsense and busy, any fault or hold up was taken particularly bad, their eyes often narrowed, a skill she figured they had learnt in business and a sharp tone replaced the polite or jovial voice. Lisa was no stranger to the 'bi-polar' guest.

"Cynthia and Laura." Lisa called to them both at the front desk.

"Where are Tanya and Patrick Artash's room? I can't find it on the system." Lisa asked, typing away on the computer. Lisa, always a few steps ahead, was already checking 'The Big Fish' in the business seminar's rooms, any nuisance would cost them the seminar in the following year.

"I checked them into the rooms that you said, you know, the folder?" Cynthia replied with her trademark uncertainty.

"I can't seem to find them. Laura?" Lisa asked, directing the same question at the young but severe blonde.

"I handled the Masey's" She responded. Moving back to her assigned computer where more guests approached.

"Alright, I'll just check it in my office, shout if you need anything." Lisa called, moving away from the bustle of the busy morning.

"Lisa!" Mark called, the night shift worker asked, coming to the end of his shift.

"Michelle has called in sick." He continued, obviously apologetic for the bad news. Lisa sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Alright, I'll call around, we gotta get someone in." She responded, closing the door to her office. She took a deep breath and made herself a coffee whilst she rifled through the employee's on the system. No sooner had she sat back at her desk with her mug of steaming coffee, the office phone rang.

"Lisa! They have all come at once, and there is a customer without a reservation, can you get out here?!" Cynthia stumbled over each word, but Lisa had become accustomed to the harmless red- head and her fretting.

"Sure, stay calm, I'll be right out." She smiled and walked out to the front desk. The red-head was not exaggerating, the desk was swarmed with black and white suited people but no one seemed angry.

"Just hold on one moment, Sir, Lisa?" Cynthia called, twisting to catch her attention.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Lisa asked, smile wide and false on her face.

"Lisa, this is Mr Andrews, he wants to book a room for two nights." Cynthia replied with a kind interest. Lisa turned to the guest, he was by no means tall and imposing but he aired obvious superiority and his hazel eyes shone with intelligence. He had a sharp face, deep set eye brows, pointed chin and nose with noticeable cheekbones. He gave a smile which she returned, unguarded.

–

Lisa woke, exhaustion seeped into her very bones, never in her entire life had she felt so tired, so drained of a life source. For the third time, Lisa opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, someone was close to her, a shifting of another body caught her attention. She was on another bed, light streamed through the curtains. She had never liked the stiffness and rigidity of blinds, curtains, she thought, were much more homely. Glancing down, she saw Mr Andrews touch her elbow, seemingly inspecting the graze there.

"Carpet burn." He stated without looking at her. She ripped her arm away from him, self conscious of her vulnerability, she sat right up and back against the headboard.

"Don't." Lisa warned, holding her elbow away.

"Where is Jackson?" She asked, looking around, the room was a pale green, almost stale looking.

"Do you worry for him or do you miss him?" He asked, amusement in his tone, a smile broke out slowly on his face. Instead of answering, she gazed at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you? I mean, who are you really?" Lisa asked lightly, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm not in finance, like I said I was, I'm a doctor." He replied, almost warmly.

"At least, I have a few investments here and there but it isn't my job." He added, his stony façade crumbling.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Do you always ask questions that you aren't really interested in?" He commented, noting her abrupt change in topic after every question.

"She always asks questions that don't get her anywhere." Jackson's voice spoke up from where he appeared out of the bathroom. He was smirking right at her.

"And don't worry, Lisa, I'm just fine, no need to worry." His smirk grew infinitely wider, smugness coated his tone.

"I wasn't worried." She replied, shaking her head, glancing back at Andrews who was staring at her, she moved further away from the man closest to her. Jackson gave a chuckle at her move.

"I see John's charm has worked wonders, usually gets them every time." He moved toward his bag.

'It almost did.' Lisa thought, looking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you able to talk Jackson?" Lisa inquired suddenly, acutely aware of the bandage on his throat. Instead of answering, Jackson continued to fumble with the contents of whatever it was in his bag, before briefly checking his phone. The phone she had used at the airport was gone, replaced, she suspected, so that he could not be tracked.

"I'm leaving." Jackson barked, indicating no intention to answer. He turned to face both Lisa and John. Piercing Lisa with intense anger, he then shifted his eyes to John.

"You keep watch of her, you hear me John? Do not underestimate her. Any problems, you know what to do." Jackson ordered with apathy.

"Of course I will." John replied casually. Jackson stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Lisa, his eyes gripped hers with menace. Lisa stood suddenly, a stab of panic shooting down her spine.

"My father, Jack, what has happened to him? Where is he?!" She asked, voice breaking. She watched his jaw clench, sharpening his face to moody angles. He turned to John.

"Don't let her escape." He demanded, turning for the door with the sports bag over his shoulder. Lisa moved to follow him, she felt John move behind her, readily anticipating any difficulty.

"My father, Jack!" She cried, grabbing the black polo shirt in her fist, halting his steps. He turned then, snarling at her, his hair whipped across his eyes, he grabbed at her hand, twisting it off his shoulder. John began pulling at her arms.

"What have you done, Jackson? What have you done?!" She begged in hysterics as John began pulling her away from Jackson. She shouted her objections, crying all the same. The door slammed shut loudly, leaving her believing the worst.

* * *

Emotions that mirrored her terror on the flight returned with equal ferocity. Rather than condescension from an ego driven psychopath, however, as Lisa hung her head in her hand, she could feel John watching her from his position above her, stood in the corner of the room. She used her hair as a curtain to give her privacy for the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you hungry Lisa?" He asked, breaking the deafening silence. She lifted her head from her hands, pulling he strands back behind her ears, she looked straight ahead, unable to look him in the face.

"It's been 2 days since the flight, Lisa, you need water for hydration and food." He continued, his tone slightly more impatient. She turned then, looking at him.

"What do you know of my father, John?" She asked quietly, hoping the use of his name will get him talking. He smirked then, though she suspected from unease than arrogance.

"Are you hungry or not?" He asked, shifting the weight to his right side and folding his arms. She clenched her jaw tight, looking away to stare ahead of her again. He moved, then, from the wall he was leaning against, toward her, Lisa tilted her head downwards, closing her eyes in bracing agony. He came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Listen Lisa, things are very messy now, Keefe is alive, the organisation is not happy with Jackson, regardless of his spotless profile. All I know, is that your dad isn't priority now." He offered kindly. She glanced up at him.

"You must know something-" Lisa began.

"Are you hungry or not Lisa? Either way, food will brought to you." He interrupted, his tone apathetic one more.

"Why are you keeping me here, you don't need me." She stated, eyes watering. He appeared disturbed for a moment before shaking his head and standing with his back to her.

"Please, John." She whispered, standing, placing a hand on his shoulder. She glanced down, noticing the metal ring that held a number of keys near the top of his left trouser pocket.

"Maybe I could just speak to him a moment and then-" She began, distracting him as she reached her shaking hand to his pocket, grabbing them. Realising her actions too late, he spun round just as she whipped the keys toward him, slicing a light line across his handsome jaw. As he grabbed his face, Lisa kicked him in the shin. Hard. Then ran toward the door, luckily, John hadn't put the chain on and as a motel room, she simply unbolted the door before racing out, down the hallway.

"Lisa!" John bellowed behind her. It was dark, it seemed and running to the front desk, no one was there. Hearing the pounding of steps down the hallway, she proceeded to continue outside into the car park. It was littered with cars and she had no idea which car the key was for. She ran and crouched behind a car. Listening to the heavy pants of John, he stood just outside the main entrance, looking around and scanning the cars. Feeling the keys, Lisa realised that a push of a button could open the car remotely, however, that would alert John to the fact she was close-by.

"Lisa, I know you're here somewhere." He called, a wicked charm coating his voice.

"Come out and I will tell you about your father.." He offered, placing his head to the ground to look underneath the cars for her where-abouts. Realising this, stuck between a dense and prickly bush and a car, she began to weave her way through cars. Just as she came to near the end of the row, a car pulled in, its headlamps blinding the way. She couldn't make out the driver nor whether the driver had seen her, she crouched none-the –less. She watched as John walked the few steps back to where the car had stopped near the main entrance, he ducked to speak to whoever was in the driver's seat. Using this distraction, she cautiously rose her head, aggressively pushing own the auto unlock button on the key's, hoping she wasn't out of range. The amber lights of a Laguna flashed, just a few cars away from where John was standing, she ducked her head once more, listening for movement. Silence greeted her and she began moving toward her target. John began to walk near the entrance and exit where Lisa had just been.

"Lisa! You'd better hope I find you before Jackson does, you hear me!" He hissed into the night. Lisa wondered if Jack would return soon, the thought alone made her speed up. As cruel fate would have it, another car pulled in, she watched John tense, just as she neared the Laguna she was aiming for. She watched as John and, what had to be, Jackson argue in hushed tones, just as Jackson reversed aggressively, parking the car horizontally across the exit. She didn't see anyone get out of the car, but John's handsome face, now etched with stress and anxiety, glanced about, ducking to check between the cars once more. Lisa felt panic, heart beating furiously, deafening her to any sound. She opened the car door, agonizingly slowly, the pop sound of its release seemed too loud to her ears. She began to pull herself in, pulling the door to with the intention of shutting it last-minute. The sight of a mobile phone caught her eye. With no time to make a call, she slipped it between the waistband of her skirt and just inside her underwear to stop it falling. Just as she pocketed it, the door behind her was ripped open to reveal an almost demonic looking Jackson Rippner. He gave a nasty smirk, before reaching to grab her.

"You going somewhere, Lisa?" He mocked, panting as he tried to fend off her struggles.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Just before Jackson grabbed her face. She kicked him hard in his hip, making him grunt and fall on top of her.

"Get the other car, John, I don't want to see you." He snarled out of the door. Jackson reached down, grabbing her waist and pulling her to a seated position before pushing her into the backseat. He crawled in as he dumped her legs behind the seat.

"No!" She cried.

"Use any pens this time, Leese?" He patronised. Only sniffles and heavy breathing was his response. As he began to drive out of the motel, she growled in suppressed anger before launching toward his face. From behind, she grabbed his face and neck, pulling backwards, effectively blocking his sight of the road.

"Mpff fuc-" He shouted through her fingers, before gnashing his teeth on her index finger. Swerving the car, Lisa fell back into her seat, holding the injured digit.

"MotherFucker! You could have gotten us killed, you stupid bitch!" He bellowed.

"You're gonna kill me anyway Jackson, what else is there?" She answered in equal ferocity.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road a she regain control of the vehicle, before getting out and opening the door near her. She cried out, shuffling away to the other side as he leaned in, grabbing her as she tried to open the other side door. Holding her upper arm, he grabbed her jaw to stop her struggles. He quietly observed her for a moment, eyes swarmed with anger and conflict, chest rising and falling with breath. She was caught by his gaze, watching him warily back. He moved his arm to grab her at the back of the head, gripping the strands there.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice small. He leaned in further, his hand gripped tighter. She placed her hands on his chest and collar-bone at the base of his neck, ready to push him away.

"I'm finishing the job." He whispered, his voice strained in pain.


End file.
